herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Shi
Sima Shi (in Chinese: 司馬師), also known as Emperor Jing of Jin (in Chinese: 晉景帝), is a supporting protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son and Sima Zhao's elder brother. History When he was young he was known for elegance in his conduct and intelligence. Since his father, Sima Yi, was an important official of Cao Wei, Sima Shi himself climbed the ranks of the officials rather quickly. When Sima Yi planned a coup against Cao Shuang, Sima Yi reportedly confided to Sima Shi information even though his younger brother Sima Zhao was excluded from the discussion (although Sima Guang found this project risky and, that was of the opinion that Sima Yi had prepared the coup with Sima Shi and Sima Zhao). Sima Shi has set up a group of 3,000 loyal men unbeknownst by Cao Shuang and his associates. Sima Yi began to realize his plans, Sima Shi was able to quickly summon the men to carry out the coup. Even Sima Shi didn't know anyone else at all, but he couldn't make that kind of shortcoming and was going to upset. Suddenly, Sima Yi quickly rushed away with his family for no reason, but Cao Shuang should have to make his own intrigues and defeated them. Once Sima Yi successfully to overthrow Cao Shuang and replaced him as Emperor Cao Fang's regent, he rewarded his son with the title of Marquess of Changpingxiang. Sima Shi then became his father's assistant, although there was no record of his accomplishments in those years. After Sima Yi dies, he recovered his father's post without significant opposition, after his father had earlier this year repressed a rebellion that had been missed by Wang Ling and slaughtered Wang's clans. of his collaborators. Sima Shi was a competent politician and administrator, but he also wanted to quickly prove his military reputation. He made a major attack on the eastern Wu, whose founder, Emperor Sun Quan had just died and whose current emperor, Sun Liang, was under the regency of Zhuge Ke. Zhuge Ke was able to bring a critical blow to Sima Shi's forces. However, Sima Shi managed to stayed in power by humbly confessing his faults to the public and giving promotions to generals who had tried to stop his campaign. Sima Shi successfully defeated Zhuge Ke in a great battle, his reputation was established, while that of Zhuge Ke was shaken (because of Zhuge Ke's refusal to admit his fault), and Zhuge soon fell while the Sima power was asserting itself. Sima Shi did a brilliant action to consolidate his power, at the expense of Cao Fang. Cao Fang was fond of Minister Li Feng, and Sima Shi suspected they were plotting together against him. By the way, Sima Shi summoned and interrogated Li Feng, when Li Feng refused to divulge his conversations with the Emperor. Sima Shi was defeated him to death with the handle of sword, then accused Li Feng and his friends Xiahou Xuan and Zhang Ji of treason, and had them and their families executed. Cao Fang also forced to divorce his wife, Empress Zhang. These actions further subjected the officers by terrorizing them. Cao Fang is very angry about the deaths of Li Feng and Zhang Ji, later, his associates presented him with a plan. When Sima Zhao arrives at the palace for an official visit before returning to his defense post in Chang'an, he is trying to kill Sima Zhao and seize his troops, and then use them to attack Sima Shi. Cao Fang is fearful and paralyzed, and did not implement the plan, but the information had already been disclosed to Sima Shi. Sima Shi then forced Cao Fang to resign, he informed Cao Fang's stepmother, Empress Dowager Guo, that he intended to make Cao Pi's brother, Prince of Pengcheng, Cao Ju, Emperor, she succeeded to persuade him that this succession would not be appropriate; since Cao Ju was the uncle of her husband Cao Rui, such a succession would leave Cao Rui without an heir. Sima Shi was forced to agree with her, and he did, as she had suggested, emperor Cao Mao in his place. Despite this, Empress Guo's intentions and Cao Mao's intelligence, they had very little impact in stemming the rise of the Sima family. In response to Cao Fang's withdrawal, Wei commander Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin raised a rebellion against Sima family, Guuanqiu Jian and Wen Qin crossed the Huai River and headed for the spring from Shouchun, there was no way to take advantage of Xuchang in Luoyang. When they arrived in Xiang County, Sima Shi monitored Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, he sent Zhuge Dan to lead many soldiers to attack Shouchun. Sima Shi sent Hu Zun to lead the soldiers of Qingzhou and Xuzhou, but cut off the road of Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin from Xiang county to Shouchun. Sima Shi should himself led the main forces and gathered in Ruyang. In addition, Sima Shi also called Deng Ai with more than 10,000 troops to Lejia county, tempting Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin attacked. Guanqiu Jian really called Wen Qin to fight against Deng Ai. Sima Shi commanded the large cavalry and attacked Wen Qin from the back. Wen Qin was defeated. Guanqiu Jian heard the news in Xiang County, hurriedly abandoned the city and left. After Guanqiu Jian went to Shen county, he was shot dead by the people in the grass beside the river. Wen Qin fled to Wu in one breath, the Guanqiu and Wen two families were staying in the Wei and being killed. He hoped that his uncle Sima Fu would take the helm. At the urgent request of Zhong Hui and Fu Gu, he led the troops himself, which greatly facilitated the victory against Guanqiu Jian. But Wen Qin's son, Wen Yang's raids, Sima Shi, in his anguish, worsened the condition of his eye, which came out of its orbit, causing a serious degradation of his health. Less than a month after the end of rebellion, he is also died in Xuchang, but Sima Zhao waiting to succeed him. Gallery Images Sima Shi Qing dynasty portrait.jpg|Sima Shi in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Sima_Shi_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Sima Shi ROTK10.png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Sima_Shi_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Simashi-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Sima_Shi_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Simashi-dw7art.jpg|Sima Shi in Dynasty Warriors 7. Simashi-dw8art.jpg|Sima Shi in Dynasty Warriors 8. Sima Shi 15th Anniversary Artwork (DWEKD).jpg|Sima Shi's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Sima_Shi_(DW9).png|Sima Shi in Dynasty Warriors 9. Sima Shi Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Sima Shi's civilian clothes. 11491U231-0.png|Sima Shi in The Advisors Alliance. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 - Sima Shi's death Japanese dub|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Sima Shi's death scene (Japanese dub). Dynasty Warriors 9 - Sima Shi Ending - 1080p (60fps) - HD|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Sima Shi's ending. Trivia *He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Political Category:Tricksters Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti Hero Category:Cowards Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Monarchs Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Master Orator Category:Defectors Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaste Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Successful Category:Master of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Poor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Rebellion Heroes